Mafia Liaisons
by snickers3339
Summary: Two modern day mafia families who absolutely despise each other. What happens when the heirs to each family's throne fall in love with each other? Will the families approve or will it just cause more drama and fights? Moliver AU
1. Venice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Oh gosh - I have to be careful here. Okay. I don't own anything associated with the Disney Channel, or anything related to any mafia. I am not making a profit out of this, just for the joy.

**A/N: It's Theresa! BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY. Now I don't know much about the underworld - Meaning the Mafia - But let's assume here, okay. Imagination... -creepy Spongebob impersonation- And they're about 17 here, and very rebellious. And Oliver's hot. But you already know that. :) Okay - I tried to make this as good as possible, and well - Here you go. If you don't understand anything, review, and I'll reply. I'll try.  
**

* * *

**I Married the Mafia**

**Summary:** _Two modern day mafia families who absolutely despise each other. What happens when the heirs to each family's throne fall in love with each other? Will the families approve or will it just cause more drama and fights? Moliver AU_

* * *

Miley 'Stewart' awoke to a pounding headache which wasn't helping the fact that she was sweltering hot from the heat of Venice at the moment.

Another thump invaded the back of her head, and she groaned. She buried her face into what she thought was her abnormally hard pillow.

She inhaled sharply when her lips brushed something warm, soft...

And _skin-like_.

She tentatively lifted her head up, and looked down, to see two feet sticking out of the covers.

She wriggled her toes around.

Suddenly the other foot twitched, and she froze.

She didn't move her other foot at all.

Miley let her head swivel back around to the top of the so-called pillow, which she now realized was moving...

Her clear blue eyes came in contact with brown ones, and she did the one thing any sane person would do.

She screamed.

Miley snatched the sheets, wrapping up her body, while pointing a shaky finger at the now confused-looking person, Oliver Oken.

"WHAT THE _HELL_--"

"--_Don't_ yell--" he whined, sticking his fingers in his ears.

She screamed in frustration, picking up a nearby pillow and smacking him.

"Yes. Hit harder, _Stewart_, a pillow is really gonna stop me."

She froze as she heard a gun click, and slowly lowered the pillow.

Their eyes met, and the two young heirs to their respective mafia family's thrones glared at each other.

In a flash, Miley managed to snatch her own revolver up from her bedside table and pointed it at him.

He looked surprised, but he raised his eyebrows challengingly, trying his best to not focus on the fact that she dropped the sheets from around her.

She smirked, seeing his weakness - Although, she was finding it hard to concentrate as well, considering that he didn't have sheets either.

In a flash, the tension was cut, and their guns discarded to one side as they both strode forward, hands finding the right place on each other's bodies while their lips collided in a fierce kiss.

She inhaled a much needed breath, as he started kissing her jawline. She tangled her hands in his unruly hair, while managing to breathe out a question, "Where-- What-- Where does _this_-- Put us?"

He lightly bit down on her delicate skin, and she inhaled sharply. He moved his head back up to her face, and attacked her lips so ferociously that she almost felt like she was gonna to lose them.

"I. Don't. Know," he mumbled between desperate kisses. "Can't. We. Talk. _La - Ter_?"

She gave in, as they fell back onto the bed, both vying for dominance.

--

"So..." she spoke up, as the silence continued to absorb them.

"So..." he repeated, his finger tracing a random pattern on her back.

"I have to catch a flight back to California today."

"Me too."

She raised her eyebrow, smacking his chest lightly. "Have you been following me?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I knew there had to be reason why you were on the plane."

"Now there's a better reason," he mumbled, pressing his lips against hers.

"We're not sitting together-- Oh." She giggled, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. "Forgot for a second."

"Yes.. Geez - Learn to use your _power_," he jokingly reprimanded.

She tensed slightly, as she sighed, rolling over so that she was resting her elbows on his chest.

"What about.. _them_?"

"Who's _them_?"

She rolled her eyes, waiting for him to let it sink in.

He paused.

"Oh.. Our families?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Daddy would _destroy_ you."

He nodded, not wanting to think about what would happen to her if his parents found out.

Her voice jolted him back to reality.

"Right-- About that previous question-- Where does this put us?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Where do you want it?"

She raised an eyebrow, and a ghost of a smirk flicked across her lips.

He rolled his eyes this time. "Oh come on. You know what I meant."

She laughed, as she let her fingers dance across his chest, poking at random spots. "I don't know-- Last night - Was a blur-- I can't remember-- I just remember.. Yelling at you a lot or something.."

"I remember getting drunk," he offered, semi-helpfully.

"And obviously something happened.. Which happened again.. So.. I'm guessing we both wanted it?" she questioned, a little hopefully.

"Oh.. and uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He held up her left hand, which now that she looked at it, held a simple gold band.

She paused.

"How-- When--" She nearly forgot how to breathe.

"Breathe. Breathe," he coaxed, rubbing her back.

She gasped for a breath, almost hyperventilating, as she stared at the offending article of jewelry.

"Oliver-- This.. Is.. _Horrible_!" she burst, digging her nails into his chest.

He winced, gently taking her offending claws off his skin.

"Thanks, nice to know that marrying me is horrible - Even if it was on impulse! You know, most girls would jump at the chance to marry me--" she cut off his rambling with a sharp smack to his cheek. "Hey!"

"Shut up for a second and let me think."

He nodded. He knew her personality. She could probably rip him apart if he pissed her off.

"Alright." She slid off him, and he whined in protest, flailing his arms, trying to get her back. She started pacing the room. "Do you remember where this," she asked, pointing at the ring. "Happened?"

"In some chapel in the heart of Venice."

"Do you remember where?" At his hesitant nod, and questioning look, she continued. "Well - We've got to get rid of any certificate or records of that."

"Oh..." He grinned slyly. "We put fake names with our fake ids, remember?"

She stared at him for a moment, absorbing that sentence.

Her worried face crumbled, and there was an enthusiastic smile on her face.

She leaped on him, just as he was standing up, and they both tumbled back onto the used bed.

She kissed his face repeatedly, sometimes not even reaching his lips.

"Whoa - Tiger--" He was enjoying this assault, but he knew that if they got into anything serious, they'd both miss their flight, and well - Their parents would send somebody out to find them.

She seemed to read his mind, as she grinned, getting off him. She skipped into the bathroom, but not before gathering up her clothes, which were scattered everywhere. As the door shut, he heard her say something that sounded like, "That's what airplane stalls are for"

--

Now, background history on their families.

California was strange place to be conducting this sort of business - But Malibu and L.A was where all the rich people were.

Miley's father, Robbie Ray, well he came from a long line of business moguls in the underworld, and it was tradition that somebody in the family continue it.

Originally it was supposed to be Miley's brother - Jackson, but he was killed in a '_car crash_', as her father put it, as was her mother - So there was nobody left to help but her - And frankly, she didn't find this whole life so appealing.

But, the moment she found out about her mother and brother's deaths, she was filled with rage - Rage to destroy those people who killed her family.

And so she found out that it was _Oliver's_ family.

She remembered wanting to hate Oliver when they met for the first time - But from that meeting - They had some sort of love-hate relationship. They'd constantly fight - But for each fight, there'd be something to ... Ahem.. _Make up_ for it - And finally, reaching up to this point in Venice - Where she was conducting some.. Business, it just escalated.

And now, she couldn't even remember why she hated him in the first place.

Oliver's family was different - It was rather new on the scene, but rising to power quickly. Unlike her family, who was royalty from birth, his family had to work to get to the top, and they were quite sore about it.

There'd be constant deaths, resulting from fights with this family.

Oliver had 2 other brothers - One older, and one younger - But his older brother didn't want to have anything to do with this sort of life, so he dropped out, and was sorta disowned from the family. Oliver's younger brother, however, wanted the priveleges that Oliver received - Being able to travel around, and to go to meetings, and all that jazz.

And long story short, both families hated each other with a passion, and well - at the moment, the ideal targets, were the young heirs, who were currently checking out of the hotel, preparing to part for the airport.

* * *

_Soo. Review, please? You know the drill. xD_


	2. California, Loving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Oh gosh - I have to be careful here. Okay. I don't own anything associated with the Disney Channel, or anything related to any mafia. I am not making a profit out of this, just for the joy.

**A/N: I'm a Frenchy. Hehehe. So my french should be near perfect - and nobody come and tell me I put the verbs in plural, because that's the 'formal' way of ever talking to higher authority. And my Italian.. Should be alright -ish. xD Now - We'll get a lot of violence in this - and obviously a lot of romance.. There's gonna be sexual implications, so nobody come and say, "oh hey, what they be doing? i dun't geddit." 'Kay? Okay. Great. we're on the same page.**

**Now. Up here, is gonna be a little guide, to hints, and all.**

**Whenever it says - MAFIA TRIVIA - That's your clue to looking up here for anything. SO.**

**MAFIA TRIVIA**

**Miley and Oliver's family, they're both Italy-based Mafias, who, by generations, moved gradually to the USA, first to New York, then, to L.A - Where there's more money.**

**Miley's family is from Sicily - Just outside of Italy, and Oliver's family Mafia La Cosa Nostra - Which is more American based, but with Italian history.**

**Miley's family is more, direct family, whilst Oliver's family, isn't solely just his family - But with others, in high ranks.**

**And their last names?**

**Oliver - Aorrigo - Originally - Arrigo, and it comes from the Italian root, Amerigo, which means work-power.**

**Miley - Ostvalto - Originally Osvaldo, and it comes from the word 'Oswald' which means God-Power and Rule.**

* * *

**I Married the Mafia**

**Summary:** _Two modern day mafia families who absolutely despise each other. What happens when the heirs to each family's throne fall in love with each other? Will the families approve or will it just cause more drama and fights? Moliver AU_

* * *

"Noi arrivavamo, _signore e signora_."

Oliver broke apart from Miley, with whom he was pratically on top of, and pressed a last, lingering kiss on her lips. She blushed, her cheeks flushing adorably, and fanned herself lightly.

"_Grazie_," he said, handing over a few bills.

He took Miley's hand, and they slid out of of the taxi-cab. Miley planted her sunglasses firmly on her face, while they got their bags from the trunk of the cab.

"I thought we wouldn't make it," she stated, as she extracted the handle out of her luggage, and hoisting her havasack over her shoulders.

"Relax, my dear _wife_. We're just on time."

She whined, smacking his shoulder. "I told you _not_ to call me that! I don't care how legal the certificate is, we are getting rid of it once we get home. We're not even legally _adults_!"

"When did you tell me that?"

"Oh." She shrugged. "I'm telling you _now_."

"Haha."

"Are we gonna check in or not?"

Sure enough, once on the plane, they found themselves sitting next to each other, in their respective first class seats. A bonus was that the seats were large enough for two people to share - Well.. They ignored the disgusted looks the air-stewardess was giving them, until Miley dragged Oliver all the way to the cramped stall at the back of the plane.

And so they occupied themselves for almost the rest of the flight.

--

Miley couldn't help but keep the smile on her face as she exited the plane. She whistled a soft tune to herself, using a hand to straighten her clothing and hair.

She donned her sunglasses, before swinging her backpack on.

By the time she finally retrieved her luggage, she was already a few minutes late - And LAX was always a bother to get out of.

When she stepped out of the air conditioned airport, hot California air hit her face, mingled with the fresh breeze, and the sound of cars whizzing past.

To her left, she saw Oliver stepping into his own limo, and he made a slight gesture towards her, winking over the top of his own sunglasses.

She rolled her eyes, starting towards a taxi. She hated the whole 'limo' thing - She didn't like to flaunt her money or anything that might give her away.

"Where to, Miss?" came a gruff, accented voice.

She frowned, thinking. She had to go home - But that would give it away..

She sighed.

She had no choice, and since she was already in the taxi...

She wrote down the address, and handed it to the taxi driver, whose eyes nearly popped straight out of his head.

Everybody knew of the esteemed mansion, how it loomed high over almost all other houses, and how dangerous it looked, with the guards outside and all.

She raised a delicate eyebrow, glaring pointedly through her lenses.

The ride was silent, and she heard the poor man's breathing accelerate and decelerate occasionally.

"H-here you-- are-- _Miss_--" She smiled, flashing her teeth, and handed him a generous amount of money before sliding out of the taxi. Before he could drive off, she placed a finely manicured hand on the lowered window.

"_Forget_," she said lowly.

The one word made the poor man quiver and nod frantically.

He sped off, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mademoiselle!" came a delighted voice. She cringed at the sound.

"Monsieur Lacosté!" she said as cheerily as possible, offering an awkward hug to the manservant.

If she had the choice, she would let him go, but he knew too much, and that would be detrimental to the family.

He had a younger son, and was constantly trying to set him up with her - And quite frankly, she could be less fond of the jerk.. Jake Ryan was his name, and she hated him.

"Bonjour ma chérie! Comment allez-vous?"

"Bien, bien," she said distractedly. "Ou est mon père? Je besoin quelque mots avec lui."

His smile faltered a little but, he bowed, escorting her inside the mansion-like house. "Monsieur Roberto, est dans sa chambre."

She raised her eyebrows, seeing one part of their house blown off.

"Qu'est-ce que se passe ici?" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at the destroyed part of the house.

"Ah. Pendant que vous étiez en Italie, il y avait.. Une incidente.. Si tu me comprends."

She raised her eyebrows, her pace quickening as she marched into the house, brushing away the 'soldiers' stationned at the front door.

"Daddy!" she called urgently.

"Miley?"

She smiled widely, running to her father, hugging him tightly.

"Business good, baby girl?"

Her mouth curved, as she nodded. "Obviously. Now.. What happened?"

Her father sighed.

"Some rookie 'soldiers' from the other side decided to try something funny. And it was funny, actually. Seeing them blow themselves up."

She laughed lightly, but she couldn't help but wish all this was over - Like it never existed. Lately the arguments had escalated, almost becoming an underground war, and new 'recruits' were getting shot left, right, and center.

"So, what's up, bud?"

She smiled, holding up a finger for a moment of silence.

If there was _anyone_ who could actually do that without getting a sock to the face, it was his own daughter, and her only.

She extracted documents from her carry-on, and presented them proudly to her father who took them.

"I got our assets back," she said excitedly.

"Sicily?"

"Yep." She didn't mention that she took a trip to Venice as well.

She hoped her father didn't suspect anything - She was rather giddy at the moment, but she was just feeling unnaturally happy at the moment.

"Nice job, Miley."

She beamed, as she leaned into her father's hug.

Monsieur Lacosté raised his eyebrows, watching the father and daughter, don and second in command, from the darkness.

Something was off - Nobody was usually _that_ happy.

--

Miley sighed, lying back down in her bed. It felt great to be back home.. Ahh - Where nobody could bother her--

The door flew open, and she yelped, grabbing the first thing she could snatch off her bed-side table, which turned out to be a switchblade.

She rolled her eyes, seeing it was just her _very annoying _cousin.

"_Heeeeeyyyy_ cuz!" She was not fazed at all by the potential death threat, with the blade.

She twitched.

"Lose the accent, or --"

"--Or what? You'll git somebody to smack meh silly?"

"Luanne," she groaned, burying her head into her pillow. "What are you doing here?"

"Just to check on you. Jet lag? Or did somebody have some fun with cute Italian boys?" her cousin questionned, dropping that annoying country-ish accent.

"Non ho avuto tempo," Miley grumbled against the pillow, lying through her teeth.

"I think you're lying. You had lots of time. I've seen you do business. All you have to do is flirt, and you get what you want."

She blushed. "What's your point?"

"I'm saying.. Well.. what does Miley Stewart do with all that free time on her hands? Possibly.. hanging out with a certain _Aorrigo_?"

Miley shot straight off her pillow, and was nose to nose with Luanne.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Luanne laughed gleefully, clapping her hands together. "I hit a nerve, didn't I? I did! Oh goodness - Wait till I tell your dear father.. Oh.. He'll be so disappointed. His precious daughter, fraternizing with the enemy. The heiress to the _Ostvalto_ family fortune.. Ooh.. _Bad girl._"

"I--" Miley spluttered. "I-- I am _not!_" she spat indignantly. "I hate them," she shot out, with as much contempt as she could muster.

"_Whoa_ - _Sorry _- I was just teasing you." She patted her cousin's shoulder sympathetically. "Doesn't one of their boys go to your school?"

"Yes. Oliver."

"Oh, the _hot_ one."

Miley's eyebrow twitched.

"He's.. Okay."

"Are you kidding? He's _amazing_ with his shirt off."

"How the hell do you know that?"

She looked weirded out by Miley's sudden sharp tone. "He always runs around with his shirt off during rugby practice. Don't think I don't notice these things when I come to school to pick you up or something."

"Oh.. Right.. I never noticed," Miley mumbled, evading her cousin's eyes.

"_Suuuure_... Anyways.. I was just leaving. I had to pick up a couple things. Bye."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she quickly shooed Luanne out the door.

"Hello?"

"_Smokin' Oken at your service, babe._"

"This better be Oliver."

"_Duh,_" he said in a fake girly voice.

She rolled her eyes, lying back on her pillows, resting her arm across her stomach.

"What's up?"

She heard him laugh over the phone. "_Well. I missed my favourite enemy_."

"Am I really your enemy? 'Cause what we did doesn't really constitute as hating each other."

"_Guess not. I'm just bored._"

"Really? So am I."

"_We have school tomorrow._"

"Thanks captain obvious. I hope your chauffeur," she put extra stress on the word. "Doesn't try to kill me this time."

"_Hey!_" he shot defensively. "_That was an accident. They didn't mean to nearly run you off the bridge._"

"Lemme guess. When you got home, your parents were already celebrating?"

"_Hey, now. That's not fair. Your father probably wants me gone too._"

She sighed, covering her face with her free hand.

"This is so hard," she whispered quietly.

"_I know. I know. Now, imagine me comforting you._"

"It's not the same," she whined pitifully.

"_We'll make it through,_" he said softly, different from his usually obnoxious facade. "_Now, I can't wait to see you in that skirt tomorrow._"

There it was.

"I hate the uniform."

"_Naw. I don't._"

"That's 'cause you get to see every girls' legs," she muttered darkly.

"_Aw.. Don't worry, Miley, you know I only love yours. No need to get somebody to shoot those girls._"

She snorted. "Please. They're not worth my time."

"_Then what _is_ worth your time?_"

She grinned cheekily, even though he couldn't see her. "You."

He laughed loudly. "_Oh geez.. That was--_" Suddenly there was sharp intake of breath. "_Oh _shit_ - Gotta go. Bye._"

"Bye."

**CLICK.**

She looked at the phone.

"Love you," she murmured, snapping the phone shut and resting it against her chest.

* * *

_Soo. Review, please? You know the drill. xD You guys rocked, last chapter. :)  
_


	3. School's FUN At Times

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Oh gosh - I have to be careful here. Okay. I don't own anything associated with the Disney Channel, or anything related to any mafia. I am not making a profit out of this, just for the joy.

**A/N: There's no author's note. :D BUT. This is just a filler. :D I just thought of it randomly - And I'm pulling together more research. :)  
**

* * *

_"If ever - as that ever may be near-  
You meet in some fresh cheek the power of fancy,  
Then shall you know the wounds invisible  
That love's keen arrows make."_

William Shakespeare  
**As You Like It  
**_ACT III - Scene V_

_A hand was placed on her desk, covering the work that she had been working on. A scowl graced her 15 year old face, and she looked up at the offending person, ready to sharply smack their hand away._

_She inhaled a breath, her eyes taking in the sight of an insanely good-looking boy - But, she knew too well who exactly this was._

_Lucky for her, he took that intake of breath as a gasp of shock._

_He leaned down to her level, so that his face was right next to hers, and she could _smell _him so clearly._

_Enticing._

_"So. Miley--"_

_"What?!" she snapped, before he could finish. She had learned - To hate him - And all of them - It wasn't right that they existed. They were cruel, vile, heartless people, who didn't deserve a second chance--_

_"I was wondering, would you like to go out some time?"_

_The boys behind him, who were always tailing him, snickered, giving her that predatory look. Her lip curled into a snarl._

_"Why? So I can be like every other girl you've slept with?"_

_He chuckled, and the sound irritated and melted her - Two extremely infuriating feelings when put together._

_"Please, Miley." He gave her a look of disbelief, and she was about to throw her pencil at him. When she looked down however, two surprisingly soft and warm fingers lifted her chin back up, and she found that he was closer than ever - She could count every mark on his face, every sparkle in his eyes, and God, the way his lips seemed to be pulsating out to her._

_She focused back on his speech as the lips started moving again. _

_"I'd treat you _so _much better, baby."_

_Her heart stopped, and her head spun. She almost leaned in, but she realized just _who _she was talking to._

_"Oh. I see."_

_"Think about it."_

_She didn't respond, looking back at her book, blinking._

_When she looked up again, he was gone._

_And she was left with a new, extra beat in her heart._

_A happy, joyful, energetic beat, that added more colour into her life._

_She was 15, and she knew she was in love._

_But was it with .. a bad person?_

Miley woke up, a strange elated feeling running through her body, every nerve ending on fire. She was feeling like she was a paradox-ish universe.

She was _happy_, but sad.

She was awake, but _dreaming_.

She was alert, but _confused_.

--

"Miley - _Good God_ - What the hell are you wearing?!"

Miley quickly inspected herself for anything out of place, or odd. She shrugged, "Nothing."

"Precisely my point! Look at that skirt - It's so short!"

"No it's not."

"_Troppo corto_," her father snapped disapprovingly.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. To make him happy - she tugged a little at the hem of the skirt, making it slightly longer. He was lucky she was in an amazing mood.

She snatched an apple out of the basket, and bit into it. She swung her bag over her shoulder, as her father bit his tongue worriedly.

"You know - Your school has a pants option--"

**SLAM.**

And she was gone.

--

"Bonne journee, mademoiselle," her chauffeur said as she climbed out of the car. She wasn't sure why she needed somebody to drive her around - She knew how to drive already.

She nodded her head in response, and pulled at the hem of the sweater vest, the school emblem on the left.

_Eaglewood Secondary School_

Her eyes automatically scanned the schoolyard of rich-kid clones for the floppy-haired boy that she had been dreaming about - hoping that he could make her already happy day, happier.

"Psst."

She didn't pause, thinking it was the wind.

An arm wrapped around her middle, while another wrapped around her face and she was tugged into an opening between two walls of the school. She struggled uselessly, as her hands were suddenly pinned against her face, and a hand slid up her skirt to disarm her of the small knife attached to the cilice on her thigh. (**A/N: I don't mean those.. hurtful ones - just a fabric one)**

She was about to scream, but a pair of soft, firm lips were pushed onto hers, and the way her body reacted - She knew exactly who those lips belonged to.

The hand on her eyes was lifted up, and she glared at him. He stared at her innocently, his mouth still attached to hers - So she found harder and harder to get angry at him.

He detached himself, his hand still on her thigh, while the other was holding her flush against himself.

"You know, you didn't have to disarm me. If you would have just told me it was you - I would have let you go."

"You get violent when caught unawares."

"I know."

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes, kissing her again, as she slid her hands up to cup his face lightly.

"Mm. I missed you, and it's only been like one weekend."

She ignored him, kissing his neck, while he tried to continue talking.

"I-- I.. I was.. Th-thinking-- You-- A-about-- You--" He groaned, his hands flying up to her face to cup her cheeks and forcefully smash his lips against hers.

It was her turn to groan, as she fell back against the wall. She didn't even feel the pain as her back collided with the brick.

"I-- I h-had a d-dream about-- you."

"Really?" he had started on sliding his hand up her vest and shirt, while his lips busied themselves with her jawline.

"Y-yes. I--It--"

"What was it about?"

She found it hard to concentrate. "T-the d-day we m-et."

"Did you like the dream?"

"Y-yes-- Why?"

He grinned cheesily, his lips thankfully returning to hers, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Her legs instinctively flew up to his hips, and he hoisted her up, pressing his lips against hers.

"Well. I was thinking.. We blow off school for a bit. You know.. I drove here."

"Really?"

"I have tinted windows."

She smiled slyly.

"You should show me."

"You read my mind."

--

"That was fun."

"Of course it was - You were with me."

She smacked him, the sound of the sharp sound satisfied her.

"Owww."

"It didn't hurt, you baby."

"Yes it did - I'm a whiny--"

**Brrrrriiiinngggg**

"Oops. I should get that." He groaned, trying to move, but she grinned at him, resting her elbows firmly on his chest.

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Miley."

"_Fiiine_." She slid off him, and they shifted, so that they were sitting somewhat side-by-side. She snuggled into his shoulder, curling up, while he extracted his annoyingly loud phone from his pants pocket, which were now crinkled and tossed in the front seat.

"Hello?"

Rapid-fire speaking was heard coming from the other line, and Oliver nodded, his body stiffening.

"Uh huh. Alright. I'll be right there-- Yes, as soon as possible."

She blinked at him pouting.

"I don't want you to go.. Where it is."

"Miley - It's important." he was buttoning up his dress shirt, and trying to find his tie.

The double tone in that one word, told her everything.

"Money, isn't it? It's always money."

"I'd expect you to understand of all people."

She frowned.

"I do - but--"

"--But nothing - Look - Maybe you should get back to class--"

"--Hey! You're not the boss of me!"

"Miles."

"Oliver."

"Look--"

"--At least tell me what it is - I don't-- I don't want you getting hurt," she whispered that last part, avoiding his look.

"I won't. It's not like _you_ haven't done this before. I'll be fine. _Trust me_."

She sighed, nodding.

But.. Could she?

* * *

_Soo. Review, please? You know the drill. xD And next one - Flashback - from her family. :D Flashbacks will generally come in the form of one of their dreams. :D  
_


	4. Perfection

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the damn plot of this story. ;D

**A/N: Wow. I really need to update this. xD Anyways. So the world shall now conspire against them. :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Miley toyed with the back of Oliver's hair, as she gave him a lasting kiss - Feeling a wave of nervousness rush through her.

"Are you _sure_ you have to go?" she murmured against his lips.

"Yeah - It's important," he breathed.

She bit back a retort, and nodded, looking down.

Before he could shut the door - She placed a firm hand on the frame, and held it open.

"Promise me you'll call if something goes wrong."

He nodded, giving her an easy grin.

"Nothing's gonna go wrong." She opened her mouth to say more, but he shook his head, chuckling. "And don't even think about coming after me."

She scowled.

"_Fine._"

She sighed, walking back across the field - and sitting against the wall. There was no point of going back in - She had missed the bell anyway.

Miley Ostvalto was never nervous - She was girl, who had grown up with danger as a background - So she had no rhyme or reason to be nervous...

Then _why the heck _was she wringing her hands together like a nervous wreck?

--

Oliver killed the engine jumping out of the car. He strolled towards the entrance of the lavish hotel - Right up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for _them,_" he muttered dangerously, shocking the poor lady.

She nodded immediately, "They're in Conference Room 1, _sir._"

He nodded, without saying thank you. The lady watched the teenage boy walk away, his hand stuffed inside his pocket, by the looks of it, holding something inside.

Oliver knocked on the door - The polite thing to do, and opened it, without waiting, the mafia thing to do.

"Oliver!" exclaimed his brother. "We have a _slight_ problem."

"I don't see why you just didn't blow his head off," muttered Oliver, while looking at their 'problem' in disgust. _Roy De Luca_ - Whom he loathed with every inch of his body - Their family wasn't even considered anything in their books - And here he was trying to buy the hotel/casino from them?

"Ah. Aorrigo senoir," he snickered, his voice thick with an Italian accent. "Long time no see." Oliver resisted the urge to snap the guy's head off.

The last time he had seen him - Was when he had taken his last girlfriend away - Which broke one of the mafia rules - Of not looking at another man's wife.

He inhaled deeply, thinking of Miley to calm himself down.

"Look," Oliver started pleasantly, moving his brother out of the way. "We had a deal with them_ first _- You will not be coming in here to try and steal our business, _alright_? If you have a _problem.._" Oliver trailed off, shrugging his shoulders lazily. "I know people in high places - I think they'd love to help you solve whatever problem you have." He leaned in, his voice dropping to a hiss. "This is my territory, my money - So I suggest you back off, De Luca. Do we understand each other?" Oliver ignored the buzzing of his phone - knowing that it was most likely Miley or somebody.

Roy De Luca vaguely heard a click of a gun, from somewhere behind him, and nodded vigorously - But unbeknownst to Oliver - The man was formulating a plan - He hated it when these people came between him and his prize - They had enough money.

The boy nodded at his brother, and with one last glare, and threatening nod, they left.

Roy followed them, and watched curiously as the older boy shoved his brother into the car, before taking out a cellphone, and looking at it.

He watched as the boy dialed a number - and talk.

"Hey - Miley - I'm _fine_-- _Yes_-- Don't worry-- I'll see you later, okay?"

Roy's brain wound around - It pushed all death threats and deals out of his mind - He knew that name.. Miley.. Miley-- If he was correct, and what he thought was true - Then, this circumstantial evidence could be used against both families - Maybe to strike.. a bigger and better deal?

He quickly slipped back into the shadows, before ringing up his brother capo.

"Hey - Johnny - Get somebody to do some research on the Ostvalto's and the Aorrigo's, will ya? Yeah - Look up their kids - I want to know.. whether they've been doing stuff lately."

He sighed.

"Yes. I know they hate each other, just do it!" he barked. He snapped his phone shut, snickering.

_So much for that happy ending._

--

Miley strolled to her locker, sighing impatiently. It was the end off the day, and still no sign of Oliver - She didn't expect him to be gone that long.

"Hey Miley!" Miley smiled, seeing Lilly running towards her, while trying to stuff her books in her bag.

"Hey Lil--"

**CRASH!**

Lilly crashed into somebody, and was sprawled on the floor, books astray.

"Haha, dork!"

"--_Ly_," she finished lamely, before dashing over to help her friend up.

"Hey Truscott, what's wrong? Something got you down?"

Miley snapped. "Leave her _alone,_ Amber!"

The halls went silent.

Everyone backed away - Looking on in anticipation.

"Excuse me, Miley?"

"You heard me. Leave her alone. You're nothing but a _bitch_."

There were gasps that rang around the hallway.

"_What_ did you just call me, Stewart?" Amber snapped, her voice losing all fake-friendliness.

"A bitch," Miley said calmly, and firmly.

She didn't flinch when Amber jabbed a finger into her shoulder - She had suffered worse before.

"Take that _back_."

Miley raised her eyebrows, and jabbed a finger right back, exerting more force. The other girl visibly winced.

"Are _you_ going to _make_ me?" And she saw the authority, and the power blazing in the brunette girl's blue eyes, she felt herself shrink internally - And she drew back instinctively.

"N-no," she mumbled, suddenly frightened.

"I thought so." She extended a hand to the awestruck, and slightly scared Lilly, helping her up. The taller brunette had surprising strength, for her slim frame.

"T-thanks, Miley..."

"No problem. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine - Wow - That was amazing - You totally told her off." Lilly raised a hand for fist smack, which Miley reciprocated, with a small laugh.

--

Miley had received a text from Oliver, and all while sighing in relief, she commanded her driver to drive her to his designated spot - Which was the Beverly Hills hotel - A strange place, to an outside person, but she knew that his family had bought a part of it.

"Merci," she said, before getting out of the car. "Tu peux partir, si tu veux. Je vais retourner a la maison par pied."

"D'accord, mademoiselle," he said, tipping his hat at her.

She sighed, hoisting her bag over her shoulder, before entering the hotel.

She strode up to the front desk - and smiled pleasantly, folding her hands over the counter.

The lady raised an eyebrow snootily, and glared at her. "Yes?"

"Where's conference room 1?"

"Why?!"

Miley stood back alarmed - Why the heck was she acting like that?

"I-- I'm here to see somebody."

"_That room_ is occupied at the momen--"

"--Miley!"

Miley turned to see Oliver waving at her. She smiled plesantly once more at the lady, and shrugged. "Never mind."

The lady gawked at the couple who were now embracing tenderly - She didn't know that he had a girlfriend already.

She rolled her eyes, as the boy led the girl off down the hall - To whatever room he planned on taking her.

Miley gasped in wonder, as she looked around the beautiful ballroom.

"This definitely isn't conference room 1," she mumbled in awe, stroking a gold-plated chair. "It's beautiful," she breathed, looking up at the high ceiling.

Music started crackling to life around her, and she looked around to see Oliver slipping the orchestra conductor some money.

"_What_ are you doing?"

He put his hands on her waist. "You're even more beautiful."

She blushed - The flush spreading throughout her entire body.

She slipped her hands behind his neck.

"This is amazing, Oliver," she mumbled, nuzzling her face against his neck.

She felt him nod against her head, as he leaned his head onto hers.

_Perfection at it's finest._

--

Miley strolled into her house - Skipping past her father who looked surprised at her bubbly personality.

"What's up, Miles?"

She simply laughed, and skipped over to her father, kissing him on the cheek.

"Heaven," she said simply. "_Heaven._"

* * *

_Soo. Review, please? You know the drill. xD If you don't comply.. well.. you know.. we'll go have a little talk.. maybe a little drive.. badaboom, bada bing. xD lmao. jokes. ;)  
_


	5. Reality

**Disclaimer: **Same as the rest. :)

**A/N: Wow. :D I UPDATED. :) And .. A review shout out. ;)**

iheartdisney128, Anysa718, A-Million-Miles-Too-Close, GeeTiger, Courvoisier, xstepherzzz .

* * *

Miley opened the fridge, peeking inside, looking for the ham. She smiled triumphantly, pulling the container out, and setting it on the counter.

She frowned, feeling an odd feeling rise through her, as she looked out the kitchen window.

She scanned the vast scenery; the beautiful palm trees, and the sparkling ocean. She smiled, seeing the beautiful view.

Something else caught her eye, as she looked down into the lawn - where something glittered at her, that shouldn't have been there.

Then it moved upwards, and her eyes widened just in time, as she ducked down, just as a loud bang crashed through the window, and the glass flew out, barely grazing her cheek, giving her small cuts.

Miley crawled on her elbows, around the island in the center of the kitchen, as more bullets rained past her head.

"_DAD_!" she yelled, pushing past the kitchen door, as she struggled to get back up. "DADDY!"

Her father came skidding around the corner, looking horrified, as he took in her disgruntled expression.

A bullet rained through the door, and he pressed her against the wall, before dragging her down to the ground.

"Miley! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She brushed the debris off her clothing. "_Who_ was that?!"

"I don't know," he replied sharply, his eyes blazing. "But I intend to find out."

Miley followed him outside, as they viewed the guards running around with pistols in hand.

They were almost immediately shoved back into the house.

"Scusa signore, _e_ signorina - Ma, voi dovete restare _interno_. Troppo pericoloso." (Sorry sir, and miss - But you have to stay inside. Too dangerous)

Her father put his arm around her shoulder, and nodded at the guard. "Cecare di trovare lui." (Try to find him)

"Morte?" (dead?)

He shook his head. "_Vivo_," he snarled. "I want them in for questioning."

Miley watched as he shut the door roughly, before resting his head against his arm.

"Daddy?" she questioned quietly. "Are you alright?"

"It's those damn Aorrigo's, I know it."

She swallowed. "What if it's not?"

"Prime suspects," he murmured, before walking off to consult with his consigliere.

Miley sighed, going into the living room, and flipping on the TV. She frowned, feeling hungry - but she figured it wouldn't be that smart to go back into the kitchen.

She stretched out across the couch, kicking off her slippers.

She paused on a news channel, seeing Oliver's face smiling at her - At the opening of a new extension of a hotel.

And she couldn't help but grin back at the tv.

--

Roy de Luca jumped into his boat, that he had waiting by the water, and sped off, the other end of the beach - Knowing that he'd be captured and killed.

He almost got her - But she had seen him - And ducked, just before the bullet would have it the window.

He wanted to hit himself.

He stepped off shore, dusting off his clothes, and brushing back his hair.

Suddenly, a fist met his face.

"You dirty bastard," Oliver growled, pinning him down. "What are you doing on my property?"

"I wanted to see your father."

Oliver paused, surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, because I have an offer to make."

"Tell me - I'll put it through to him."

"I want to speak to your father."

"Signore, is there a problem?" came a guard's voice and a flashlight.

"Uh - No - Just take this man to my father - He wishes to speak with him."

As they took Roy up their pathway, Oliver paused, looking back - he could have sworn he heard gunshots.

Oliver followed them up the stairs, into the library - Where his father was residing at the moment.

They all walked in, and his father looked up from the book.

"Yes?"

"This man wishes to speak with you - He was on our property--" Oliver started, viciously shoving Roy forward.

"Who is this man?"

"Roy de Luca," Oliver said with disgust.

Oliver's father met his eyes - and he nodded at the guard to leave, then to Oliver, he inclined his head. "Oliver, son, please - We have much to discuss."

"But--"

"Son."

"Yes father," he sighed resignedly. He left the room, and shut the door.

Oliver pressed his ear against the door, wanting to hear what on earth his father could be talking about with Roy.

"I heard about your planning for your little stunt on the Ostvalto's." Oliver heard his father chuckle. "Did you get her?"

"You did, didn't you?" There was short laugh. "I missed - she was standing right at the window - She must have seen me.."

"Not much gets past me, de Luca - Now let me know what on earth you came down here for. We both know it wasn't to hear praises."

"Must they be in the room?"

"They are like family. I trust them with my life," Oliver heard his father say sharply.

"I see - Anyway. I offer you something - Concerning the Ostvaltos."

"I'm listening."

"I will help terminate the last of their line - Father and daughter."

"In return?"

"You will become allies with my family - And you will help us rise to power."

"What trade are you in?"

"Drug trafficking."

There was a silence.

"I do not like drugs, de Luca. I despise them - Our name is good - It will not be stained with illegal drugs."

"Then, you will give me 5 million."

"5 million? For the bounty on their heads? No way. I offer you only 3 million. Take it, or leave it. I am a gracious man."

"3 million is.. acceptable. Thank you Don Aorrigo."

"I want evidence of their deaths - Or you could just deliver them to me and I shall deal with them."

"Right away? I thought I could have some fun--"

"--With the girl? Yes, I figured. Not too much fun. I want them both at the same time - You may kill them yourself, but I would prefer that the pleasure be mine."

"Yes sir."

"Now, we shall talk contracts.. and agreements.."

Oliver pulled away from the door, a fierce scowl on his face.

He wasn't going to let anybody freaking hurt Miley - Even if it meant disposing of de Luca - Which he would be glad to do.

First, he had to warn her.

--

Miley yawned, waking up to somebody shaking her shoulder. Her father was standing over her, his traveling coat on, and a hat on his head.

She blinked. "Daddy - Where are you going?" He kissed her forehead, before responding.

"I'm going to visit somebody."

"You're not going to them are you?" She was desperate. "I really don't think it was them."

"Miley. Don't be so naive. You have to _learn_ who to trust - How are _you_ going to take over?"

She felt frustrated, angry and miserable. He never understood what she wanted, and she hated always pushing herself to exceed expectations.

She shot off the couch. "What if I don't _want_ to '_take over_'?! What if I want a normal life? Ever thought about that?! Maybe I_ hate_ this life!"

"_Cosa?!_"

* * *

_Righty-o. :) You know what to do.. (review, please)  
_


	6. Family Rebel

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: I'M UPDATING. =D We should all have a celebration. :) This is just a filler chapter. Again. -cries- Sorry. :]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Family Rebel**

"_Cosa?!_"

Miley swallowed, standing her ground, her own piercing blue staring right back defiantly into those of her father. "I--"

He cut her off, holding up a hand. "Miley-- You--" He took in a shaky breath. "You are _my daughter._" He loomed over her, and she almost trembled. "You will do as _told._"

She frowned, swallowing back the sob that threatened to spill out. "T-that's exactly it, _father,_" she said, trying to put spite and venom into that one word. "I'm your _daughter._ Not some.." She curled her lip. "Not one of your 'soldiers'!"

"As long as you are in this family, you'll be both," he hissed, glaring at her, making her own gaze falter. "If I have to risk my life for this family, so do you."

She couldn't hold back the sob this time, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. "_What _family?!" she whimpered, slumping against the wall. "This is no longer a _family._ Mom and Jackson are gone-- And it's-- It's all about the _money,_" she said with contempt, hating it. She stood up straight, turning on her heel and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Lacost

She didn't respond, simply shooting a dirty look over her shoulder before dashing up the stairs, sniffling as she did so.

Her father sighed, resting his elbows on the back of the couch, wondering what had gone wrong.

Upstairs, Miley slammed her door shut, enjoying the ringing echoing in her ears. She threw herself onto her bed, letting her body bounce on the springy mattress before curling up into a small ball.

She tugged her cardigan a bit tighter around herself slipping her arms out of the thin sleeves and pulling those around herself, imagining her mother's arms around her instead.

Her lips twitched upward a little at the thought of that memory. She let her eyes close a little, then a little bit more, until she was comforted by the darkness of her eyelids.

A sudden buzzing from her bedside table broke her sleepy trance and she groaned grabbing a nearby pillow and pressing it over her exposed ear.

"Stop it!" she barked, feeling frustration rise through her. She had a sudden urge to blast her phone apart, but resisted and sighed, fumbling with things on her table before grabbing the offending object.

She peered blearily at the caller, waking up a little when she noticed it was Oliver.

She shuddered, remembering her father's accusations, wondering whether they could be true.

She pressed 'talk' on the phone, and pressed it to her ear. "Hi," she said dully.

"Miley! Oh- Miley! Thank GOD you're okay!"

"Amen," she mumbled. "I'm glad I'm okay too." She paused. "Wait. How did _you _know?" A feeling of dread went through her.

"Did you get hurt?" he demanded.

"No..." She sighed. "Oliver.. I-- I w-want you to be honest, okay?" Without waiting for a response even though she heard him take in a short breath. "D-did you or did you not.. have_ anything _to do with that?"

He was silent for a little while.

She trembled again.

"Did you?" she asked softly.

"Miley-- My dad-- And deLuca--" Miley heard the twinge of anger in his voice. "T-they-- They're planning something-- I--"

"--So it was you?"

"No!" he exclaimed desperately. "Miley-- I d-don't want to hurt you--"

"How do I know that?" she cried, suddenly sitting up. "Y-you-- Y-your parents-- The reason why _my _mother and brother are _dead,_" she spat.

"Miley--"

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later," she said shortly.

**CLICK.**

She tossed the phone beside her and curled back up with her pillow drifting off into a restless sleep.

Oliver stared at the phone, horrified.

He sat back in his chair, wringing his hands nervously. He didn't want to bother her if she was agitated and distressed, but he still needed to warn her.

He sighed, deciding on waiting for _her _to call instead, when she was more at ease.

--

Miley was dreaming. Or in a more accurate sense, she was having a nightmare.

_She was driving sitting in the limo, with her mother and Jackson - Although in her memory, she remembered leaving with her father first._

_Why was she here?_

_"Mom?" she asked quietly, reaching out to her mother's shoulder. Her hand swept right through, and she recoiled, petrified. "J-Jackson?" she tried._

_She studied her brother's younger features - He had been so young._

_Her mother was speaking to her brother. "Do you miss your sister already?"_

_Jackson nodded, grinning at his mom. "Don't tell her, but I think she's like my best friend."_

_"It'll be out little secret."_

_"Where are Miley and daddy, anyway?"_

_"Your father and sister went off first, remember? We're going to meet them now."_

_Miley could only shake with sobs wracking her body, silently thinking of a prayer, begging God to let her wake up._

_She knew what was going to happen before it did._

_The limo swerved and suddenly, it rolled over, and terrified screams filled the space._

_And then all she could see was smoke._

_She was dying._

Miley screamed, waking up, finding that she had fallen off her bed in the process. Sweat trickled down her face and back, and her arms and legs felt like jelly.

"Mom--Mommy--" She exhaled shakily, finding that she couldn't get herself to calm down. She pressed her hands against her face, feeling how heated it was and groaned.

She got up on her knees, leaning over her bed to pick up her fallen cellphone from earlier and pressed the speed dial.

"Hello?" came his sleepy voice.

"O-Oliver?"

"Miley-- Miley!" He became alert. "What's wrong?"

"C-can-- I --" She repressed a sob, her voice leaving her for a moment. "I n-need you."

"Oh God, okay-- Uh-- Meet me by the beach, okay?"

She whimpered, nodding her head even though he couldn't see her, and hung up before she dropped the phone from her shaking hands.

She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled on a long sleeve shirt, still reeling from the reality of the dream.

She slid out her door, stealthily making her way downstairs. She barely made it out the front door when a rough hand grabbed her arm and she nearly shrieked in terror. She whirled, ready to kick that person's ass when she noticed it was Lacosté.

"Ou va toi à ce temps, mademoiselle?"

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Out,"she said shortly, not bothering to respond in French.

"Ça ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à demain?"

"No."

"At least take a bodyguard with you," he said, speaking in English for the first time in a few years.

"I'm f-fine," she breathed. "I j-just need air." She looked desperately at him. "I'll be on the beach," she promised.

He scrutinized her. She looked deeply troubled, worry etched into her features, and her eyes were widened in fear, which he had never seen in her eyes before.

"Be careful," he whispered. "Your father won't be happy if you get in trouble."

"I won't."

She stumbled out the front door, and that's when he noticed she was shaking. He sighed, planning to follow her afterwards.

Miley hugged her arms around herself, feeling strangely bare and vulnerable without some sort of weapon strapped to her.

She let the grains of sand tickle her feet as she dragged them in swathes across the sandy floor.

"Hey," a soft voice said quietly. She jumped, startled, turning around to see Oliver standing there, looking worried. He walked towards her slowly, hesitant. When he had walked up beside her, he tentatively sat down, playing with the sand.

"Miley?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper, as if he feared speaking too loudly would make her break down.

"C-can you j-just--" She sniffed angrily, brushing away her tears in frustration. "God, "she groaned. "I _hate _crying."

"It's okay to cry," he said gently. "You don't have to be tough all the time."

"When I'm not, everything hurts," she murmured, leaning into him, sliding an arm around his middle. "I _hate _remembering."

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or just continue to tell me what you hate?" he prodded jokingly.

"My-- I had a dream," she said quietly, locking eyes with him, blue mixing with brown. "I was _there_ with my mom and brother.. In the limo-- B-before.. Th-they..." She choked, letting out a sob. "It was so r-real-- but.. I couldn't touch them.. Or talk to them.. Or hold them..." She flung around sand pitifully. "I hate my life," she mumbled. "I _hate _it."

He brushed the hair out of her face, before turning her face towards his by placing two fingers on her chin. He leaned down, pressing a light kiss against her lips.

"Don't you _dare _say that again," he said, frowning at her.

"I don't want to _die,_" she corrected, brushing her lips against his again. "I just.. Wish things were different. I wish we could run away," she said, staring at him hopefully.

"Miley--"

"--Oliver, just listen." He nodded obediently. "We could run away, and.. I dunno.. Witness Protection Program or something-- And.. We'd be happy... Don't you want that?"

"Miley-- My family-- My dad... I have a family to run..." He swallowed. "We can't just leave."

"Oh! So we just stay here! We'll stay here where people die left right and center!" she cried, standing up. "Oliver-- Do you even understand how I feel?! My mother and brother -- They're _dead_!" She was raising her voice now. "_Dead_!" she yelled, using her fists to hit him on the chest. He winced, ignoring the slight twinges of pain, and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him for a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I understand if you hate me, but I want you to know that I'll never hate you, okay?"

She shivered in his arms, sobbing quietly. He sighed, pulling her into his lap, running his hands over her clothed thigh. He pressed a kiss on her neck, burying his face against her skin.

"What, no dangerous weapons today?" he teased, trying to make her laugh.

She shook her head, curling up against him like a small child. "Not today," came her muffled response.

"I kinda like the dangerous Miley. It's the girl I fell in love with," he said, not realizing what had just come out of his mouth.

There was a short silence. She slid off his lap.

"...You _love _me?"

He froze. _Did I say that? _"Oh-- Oh my God, Miley--" he released her. "I didn't mean to say that--"

Her eyes watered again. "So you _don't _love me?"

His eyes widened. "Oh! _No!_ Miley-- I-- I just thought you weren't ready to hear that kind of thing..." he trailed off, worried that he couldn't control what he would say next.

They sat awkwardly, both sitting further apart.

"_I _love you."

"Y-you do?" He paused. "I love you too," he said.

"Do you really?" she asked, leaning in a little.

"I do," he confirmed. "Quite a lot actually," he said, lowering his voice and leaning in as well.

"I think I'll let my naivety get the best of me today," she whispered. "And I'll believe you, because I love you that much."

He brushed her hair away from her face, then cupped her cheeks. "Don't cry, Miley. I _hate _it when you cry. I realize that now. It hurts me too," he pouted childishly.

She nodded obediently, brushing away the tears from her face hastily, just as he captured her mouth with his own.

She smiled for the first time that day, pressing her lips against his slightly more forcefully.

Crunching footsteps sounded, and a snide voice cracked like a whip through the serene silence. "Do my eyes deceive me?" They snapped apart, both whipping around to see Roy de Luca smiling quite contentedly and holding up a phone and a gun.

* * *

_I haven't updated since October 12th, 2008. o_O About 7 and a half months approximately. xD Wow. So, uhm, review please? :)_


	7. Turning Wheels

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: I bet you thought this story died. It kinda did. That's why Drew kinda takes all credit for the plot here on in. I'm just the writer who has no more creativity. The words flow from my fingertips, but the plot came from him. xD SOME aspects MAY be mine, but they're mostly him. Go check him out at ( ~MileyAddicted ). His ideas rule. It's just my writing that sucks. Sorrrry. xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Turning Wheels**

Roy could immediately see the fear on their faces as they scrambled to their feet. Fear and guilt.

He pocketed his phone, his grin widening with each passing second. He felt like the world could finally be in his hands.

"Ollie Aorrigo. What a pleasant surprise. Last place I'd expect to find you," he said, voice smooth as he bared his teeth, grinning a Cheshire grin. "And _you_," he said, turning to Miley, his voice icy and low. "What a _pleasure _to meet you." He stepped forward and held out a hand, eyes looking anywhere but her face.

"I know you have a weird, creepy obsession with her, but don't you _dare_ touch her!" Oliver snapped, pushing Miley behind him and pulling out his own gun. "Don't make me shoot you, 'cause, God help me, I _will._"

"I wouldn't do that, Oliver."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and cocked his gun. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not going to send this picture, nor am I going to touch her."

Oliver blinked. "I _heard _you and my dad--"

"--I realize there are other ways to make money."

"I don't believe you, you lying little scumbag."

"Ouch, Ollie. That hurt."

"Shut _up_, you little ba--"

"--I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. I'm being nice to you. Aren't I?"

Miley looked at him suspiciously. "I sense a but."

"There is no 'but'." He smiled. "Yet." He made to walk away, and Oliver narrowed his eyes, aiming. Miley's warm hand went over his and gently pushed his hand down. Roy, without looking back, called over his shoulder. "I'd be on my _best _behaviour."

His figure was engulfed by the shadows as he walked away.

"I should get going," she mumbled, turning around.

"Wait--" He pulled her wrist, tugging her back to him and kissing her soundly before letting her go reluctantly. Her hands remained on his chest for a moment longer before she leaned up and pressed another, more tender kiss against his mouth.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she breathed, entwining their fingers together.

"You will," he affirmed, kissing the top of her head, and letting his fingers slide through the thick waves of her hair.

She detached herself from him, running back to her house. He watched her go, sighing, wondering what on earth he was going to do.

--

Roy sat at his computer screen, looking at the pictures he had managed to take. Scrolling from one to the other, all of them were pretty incriminating, and he knew that if he showed it to either of their parents, it would wreak havoc.

He sighed, looking a the pictures once more. This was his _chance._ His _chance _to get more money...A _lot _more money.

He leaned back in his seat, tapping a pen against the edge of his table.

Then, he grinned.

--

Miley walked into her room after managing to tiptoe up the grand stairs of her house. She threw herself onto her bed, curling into a fetal position.

Her mind felt like it was a constant buzz of 'Oliver, Oliver, Oliver' and she couldn't help but smile at the mere thought of his name.

Her smile faded as she thought about the fact that somebody had caught them-- Somebody who had the power to hold it over them. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably and she tossed and turned, trying to shake that anxious feeling.

She managed to calm her nerves enough to fall into a restless - but nightmare-free - sleep.

The next morning, she woke up, feeling slightly drowsy. She groaned, pulling herself out of bed, and fumbling around for her phone. She peered at the clock, groaning. She had to get up at that moment or risk being late for school. Again.

The events of the previous night made her smile a little as she haphazardly tugged on her uniform. She tucked her shirt in properly, and combed through her hair a few times before rinsing her mouth with mouthwash and quickly stuffing her phone into her bag.

She went downstairs, a little disappointed to not see her father sitting there reading the newspaper. She sighed, grabbing an apple before pulling on her shoes and stepping out into the bright sunlight.

Her driver was already waiting by the limo, holding the door open for her. She barely gave him a glance as she slipped into the cool interior.

She tapped her foot impatiently, chewing at the apple. She felt that same, odd sense of anxiety, but quickly brushed it off. She thought about the fact that she'd be able to see Oliver again today, and that gave her a sense of elation.

When she stepped out onto the almost-empty school grounds, ignoring the surprised looks that always went her way when she stepped out of a limo, she did a cursory scan of the grounds, searching for her favourite shaggy-haired boy.

She frowned.

She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder, thinking that maybe he'd show up later.

She hoped he would, anyway.

--

Across town, Oliver was sitting at a table, tapping his fingers impatiently. He sighed, rolling up his sleeves and leaning back in the seat. He scanned the small café searching for the person who had called him.

"Oliver," Roy's voice said, right by his ear.

He jumped, startled, and moved away.

"Get to it, de Luca. I really should be in school."

"Yes, yes." He sat down across from Oliver, calling a waiter over, and ordering a cup of coffee.

Oliver didn't bother hiding his impatience, glaring at the waiter who scurried off.

"Why the long face?"

"I'd rather not be seen talking to you," Oliver said.

"I'm offering you a way out, and you're being so hostile..." Roy sighed, shaking his head at Oliver.

"What way out?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"I'm just saying. A way, to keep me quiet."

"How about I just pound your face in?"

He chuckled. "All I need is a couple million dollars from you. That's it."

Oliver spluttered. "That's _it_?! A _couple million _dollars?! Are you _insane_?!"

"Oliver, I'm not gonna try to sabotage Miley, nor am I going to to try to give her over to your father," Roy said. Oliver narrowed his eyes. He knew not to trust this guy.

"I'm gonna think about it," he said, not intending on paying him a single cent.

"Alright, but remember, I'd be careful. I have pictures. I have evidence that could destroy _both _of you."

Oliver shook his head, standing up.

"You're making a mistake."

Oliver didn't give him a second glance as he strode out the café, ignoring the banging sound the door made when he slammed it open.

He sighed, walking along the sidewalk aimlessly.

He definitely was not going to take two million dollars out of his family's account just to protect his relationship with Miley, and he definitely wasn't going to risk Miley getting hurt.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket which was vibrating away. He sighed as the screen blinked 'Miley'.

Oliver bit his lip, pressing 'ignore' and continued walking.

After all, there wouldn't be incriminating evidence if it wasn't pointing towards anything.

--

Miley glanced at the phone, wondering why on Earth he hadn't picked up. She also wondered when she had become so dependent on a boy.

She could feel the anxiety creeping back into her as she worked her fingers across the keypad.

'_Oliver, talk to me, please. :( did I do something? ily._'

She made to put her phone away, it started ringing, and she breathed out a sigh of relief, answering without checking the ID.

"Hey! Oh thank goodness you called--"

"--_Miley_. _I think we need to talk,_" came the smooth, icy voice. "_We need a way to keep the pictures between us, yes?_"

* * *

_How does an update every five months sound? XD XD j/k. :P :P I'll work harder. I promise. :) I've just been so caught up with Maelstrom (psst, go check that out, btw)... anyway. leave a review! please? :)  
_


	8. Dethroned

**A/N: woot woot. FINALLY an update! I lost inspiration to write _anything _for such a long time, but I'm glad I got it back. Hopefully I can get around to updating everything and reading all my favourite stories again xD So much to do, so little time - school has been killer! Life has been pretty hectic; I was accepted into Prefects, I'm going to a Taylor Swift concert next week, I have choir trips, I have school performances, birthday parties, a Gala blaaaah. *pulls out hair* Oh and I got a fedora. Not sure how that relates, but I'm wearing it now, so maybe it's my writing fedora... [/random]**

**Fun stuff. Anyway, please read. :)**

**PS. Credits go to Drew because he is awesome and I love him and his amazing writing skillz. His creativity is astounding :O**

* * *

**Mafia Liaisons  
**Chapter 8: Dethroned

* * *

_Previously: _

_"--__Miley_. _I think we need to talk,_" came the smooth, icy voice. "_We need a way to keep the pictures between us, yes?_"

_

* * *

_

"We both know the extreme repercussions of what this could entail."

Miley shut her eyes, willing herself to think rationally and calmly.

"I wouldn't want your father to somehow find out...Who knows what ends his anger would reach?"

Miley lifted a hand unconsciously to her mouth, chewing at her nail - a habit she had thought she got rid of ages ago. Realising what she was doing, she quickly snapped her hand back down to her lap and exhaled loudly into the phone.

"What...what do you want?" she asked quietly, not used to being the submissive one in a conversation.

A dry chuckle crackled through her phone. "I'm glad you're feeling cooperative." She could almost _hear_ the evil smirk in his voice. "Now, I don't think we should discuss this over the phone. How about we meet up somewhere?"

"I get to choose where," she murmured.

"I don't think_ you_ are in _any_ position to make the calls, at the moment, mademoiselle," Roy said pleasantly.

Resisting the strong desire to curse, Miley held her breath.

"Now, I'll call you later when I've decided where to meet."

"What makes you think I'd negotiate with a person like you?" Miley blurted angrily.

A loud sigh of exasperation sounded through her phone. "Because I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious boyfriend," he said slowly and deliberately as if speaking to a small child. "I could do one hundred and one things to him and all you have to do is disagree with this _one _thing."

Miley stiffened upon hearing the card he had just played.

Roy chuckled at her silence. "I thought so. Hang tight, Miley, sweetie," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I'll be in touch."

_click._

Miley gripped her phone tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

Thoughts ran through her head at rapid speeds, leaving her confused and upset.

She didn't want to think about what would happen if anybody found out - first, she'd probably be killed right on the spot, then there'd be a war. Shaking her head and rubbing at her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, she tried to think of a way out. All she could see was a dead end. She didn't know _how_ she would get the money as she assumed that was what Roy wanted (it was what they _all _wanted, she mused bitterly).

And _Oliver - _she didn't know what she'd do with herself if she was the reason behind him getting hurt. Gritting her teeth, she couldn't help but feel like it was entirely her fault, even though the rational part of her knew that it wasn't.

Her phone vibrated and she saw a text from her father.

She almost burst into tears at the thought of him ever finding out - the idea itself killed her inside because she knew he'd probably send a hundred men to take down solely Oliver. She also couldn't bear to see her father's disappointed look.

She didn't want to disappoint her father - really, she didn't - but she couldn't help it if she had inadvertently fallen in love with the one person he hated most. Sitting back, she thought wistfully of what it would be like if she had been born into a 'normal' family.

And she almost smiled.

Almost.

* * *

Roy spun on his revolving chair, grinning gleefully like a child on Christmas day. He picked up a picture of Miley that was sitting on his desk and tacked it happily up on his bulletin board, next to the picture of Oliver which he had drawn a big red 'X' over.

"Soon," he sang cheerfully. "Very soon."

* * *

Miley stormed through her house, ignoring the various calls made out to her. She tried to get past her father's study, but he saw her and called out to her. She froze, clenched her fists and backtracked. Walking into his room, she stood as if she were one of his subjects waiting for him to address her. Not looking up from the letter he was writing, he spoke,

"Miley, did you receive my text regarding the assets--"

"No."

Her father stopped mid-sentence and looked up at her. Taking off his glasses, he sat back.

"Miley, have a seat."

Grumpily, she sat down in his chair, slouching a little.

"That's not ladylike, Miley."

Rolling her eyes, she sat up straight.

"Now, I understand that you're going through some teenage angst at the moment--"

"No, you _don't _understand _anything_," she blurted, managing to keep her tears in check. "You don't understand _half _of what's going on my life!"

"Then talk to me, Miley," he said softly. "I'm your father."

Guiltily, she looked down. "I can't."

"Then you can't snap at me like that," he chided.

"You just wouldn't understand."

"Miley, I might understand more than you think."

She pushed back on her chair. "Maybe it's better if you continue to forget that we're the remnants of a family and just keep on treating me like anything but your daughter. Life continues faster that way, doesn't it?"

Leaving her shocked father behind her, Miley shut the door.

* * *

Miley was reading - or trying to, at least - her book for English when her phone vibrated on her desk, startling her.

Setting her book down, she answered tiredly.

"Hello?"

"Miley, it's me again."

She groaned. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Are you available at the moment?"

"If I wasn't, I definitely wouldn't waste my time talking to you."

"Because I'm in a good mood, I'm gonna let that slide. How about we meet up by that old run-down park by the outskirt of town?"

She chewed on her cheek. "Sounds really sketchy...Could I arrange for a private meeting room somewhere instead?"

He laughed. "Oh, do you believe I'm _that _gullible? What, so you could bug the room or something? No," he said firmly.

"Fine," she snarled. "What time?"

"Now, preferably." She sighed, opening her mouth to agree. "Oh, and don't even _think _about bring weapons or _anybody _at all."

"Whatever you say," she said sarcastically, but ended up tossing her gun aside.

_click._

* * *

Miley peered at the street signs trying to figure out where she was supposed to go.

She saw an old wooden sign that said something about the park no longer being in service. She parked her car, and stepped out, shivering as the cold night air hit her. Drawing her cardigan around herself, she walked up the steps to the park. She stood near a streetlamp.

She almost jumped when she felt cold hands touch her shoulders.

"How'd you get here so fast?" she asked as his breathing neared her ear. "Do you live here?" she asked snarkily.

He laughed, the same dry laugh he always had. "Funny. Are you armed?"

"No."

She could nearly see him smile as he moved his hands down her arms. "I think I should check."

She whirled around, smacking his hands away, and she was satisfied to see him wince. "I think you shouldn't if you want full functional use of your hands."

He laughed again, infuriating her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting kind of tired asking this question, but..._What _do you want?"

He smiled a little, his teeth glinting eerily under the low light. He sighed, almost wistfully and reached out to lightly touch her hair. She raised a hand to bat his away.

He caught her wrist, gripping it lightly but firmly. "What does _everybody _want?" He moved closer to her, and she shivered uncomfortably.

"I d-don't know," she stuttered. Miley swallowed, "Friends? Love?"

He chuckled quietly, moving a hand around to gently run it up and down her back. "Tempting," he breathed.

"Stop," she said. "Please, _stop_."

"You should open your eyes," he said softly. "They're your best features." She hadn't realised that her eyes were closed. She carefully opened them. "I want your money," he stated.

He stepped out of her personal space, letting her breathe. "H-how much?"

"Two million."

That seemed to wake her up a little. She spluttered. "_TWO_ MILLION?"

"Is there a problem? Two million seems good in my opinion."

"It is not _good_, in _my _opinion!" she exclaimed hotly.

"Your opinion is invalid," he said coolly.

She launched forward, trying to grab him around the neck. He caught her wrists and held her back almost effortlessly.

"Why don't you fight back, you coward?" she shouted. "You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit who'll do _anything _for money!"

His eyes hardened. "What did you say?"

She resisted the urge to smirk. "I said that you were a worthless piece of shit. Don't try to deny it, you _know _it's true."

"I'd be more careful with your words."

"You're messing with the wrong person," she snapped.

"For most people, a picture isn't worth much. I know how much your life basically rides on this one picture..." He pulled out his phone to show her the pictures she had already seen. He scrolled through them all, and she felt sick to her stomach seeing the pictures of her and Oliver embracing in more-than-friendly positions.

"Why is money so important to you?"

"Money is power, honey," he said happily, putting his phone away.

"Two million is a lot of money," she said quietly. "I don't think I can get tha-"

"Don't tell me you can't get that for me," he said, suddenly seeming very scary in the low light. "What, daddy's little girl can't ask for an early allowance? Daddy can't bear to part with a measly two million dollars? Daddy too interested in his money than his own daughter?"

"Shut up," she managed to get out. "_Shut up_."

"Miley, I know it must be hard...having lost your mother and brother-" Roy smiled to himself as he saw the horror-stricken look that passed over her face. "-But you wouldn't want to lose your father _and _boyfriend, would you?"

"He'll know...he'll know something's...wr-wrong," she whimpered. "I can't just ask for two million dollars." She felt strangely weak and helpless. "G-god, _why _are you doing this?"

He laughed derisively. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"I can't...I can't get two million dollars! I can't ask my dad! He'll know!"

"That's not my problem," Roy said. "I want the money, but _how_ you get it does not concern me."

He made to walk away. "Oh and, by the way, you wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to Oliver...so I'd keep this between you and I. No talking to _anybody_." He made the 'I'm watching you' motion with his hands, then waved cheerily to her. "Deadline is next week," he called.

Miley gasped for breath, suddenly finding the air thick and heavy. She stumbled towards a bench and collapsed on it, leaning forward and burying her head in her arms.

She began to cry and this time, she didn't know how to stop.

* * *

_Will you review, please?_


End file.
